Smell Like Teen Spirit!
by AlexiiaKltz123
Summary: "NO SE DONDE VOY, NO SE, SOLO SE QUE AQUÍ NO PUEDO ESTAR"-KURT COBAIN     La vida de un adolescente no es del todo "perfecta", Drogas, Sexo, Fiestas, Suicidios, Amores, Desordenes alimenticios, Violaciones y Maltratos, y estos jovenes lo saben perfectamen


**"Smell Like Teen Spirit"**

**PROLOGO**

_**"NO SE DONDE VOY, NO SE, SOLO SE QUE AQUÍ NO PUEDO ESTAR"-KURT COBAIN**_

La vida de un adolescente no es del todo "perfecta", Drogas, Sexo, Fiestas, Suicidios, Amores, Desordenes alimenticios, Violaciones y Maltratos, eso Sakura Haruno lo sabe muy bien. Ella y junto a todos sus amigos tienen una Salida para sentirse libre: La música. Ellos no se quejan, no deberían solo son adolescentes que viven cada segundo, cada día en malos pasos, solo son adolescentes que por sus instintos que por cada lugar que vayan siempre…_** Olerá a espíritu adolescente**_.

**PERSONAJES**

*Sakura*

Soy Haruno Sakura, tengo 15 años, mi vida es un infierno, ¿Quién es el diablo? Simple, mi padre. Mi padre es un estúpido alcohólico y mujeriego que cada noche aparte de trae a cada mujer diferente a la casa me maltrata y me culpa que yo fui la culpable de que muriera mi madre, ¿Y donde quedo yo?, soy la chica que no puede decir nada, al fin y acabo el es mi padre, pero cuando me encierro en mi cuarto empiezo a escribir; todo el mundo cambia, eso significa que… _Estoy donde debo esta._

*Sasuke*

Soy Uchiha Sasuke, tengo 15 años, mi vida murió desde que mis padres tuvieron ese accidente hace 10 años, yo tengo a mi hermano, pero para mí él está muerto, el prefirió irse con su estúpida y golfa novia, que quedarse con su hermano, se fue cuando más lo necesitaba. No me preocupo, totalmente no estoy solo, soy el vocalista/guitarrista de una banda "Sadgasm" junto a mis amigos, pero yo necesito más,… más que solo ser un ermitaño, quiero crecer…_obvio, junto a mi droga_.

*Naruto*

¡Qué onda! Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 15 años, y soy el baterista de "Sadgasm", si lo sé soy genial, pero no puedo decirlo completamente, mi padre me abandono y mi madre murió, siempre he estado solo y sin rumbo, pero para mí no es preocupación, tengo a mi Banda, yo soy feliz siempre y cuando tenga fiesta, alcohol y un par de condones todos los días… y claro a mi mejor amiga para… _esos ratos de calor. _

*Hinata*

¡Hola!, soy Hyuga Hinata, tengo 15 años, y… estoy en la impotencia de no hacer nada, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que se fije en mi? Siempre es lo mismo, nos damos unos cuantos acostones y después… como si nada, odio que haga eso, odio cuando habla de otras chicas frente a mí, odio que les coquetee y después amanezco, alado de él en su cama, pasamos buenos momentos, para lo son, pero… quiero que sepa… _cuanto lo amo__._

*Ino*

Hola, yo soy Yamanaka Ino y tengo 15 años, mis padres me odian desde que tengo uso de razón, tanto que me abandonaron cuando tan solo tenía 12 años, tan solo era una niña indefensa... tanto que después de 2 años deje de ser una niña, hacer una chica con un ser en el vientre, después de una semana de saberlo no se si decírselo a mi novio, he tratado de mantenerme distante de él, ya que el siempre trata de protegerme, lo entiendo; no querer perder a la persona que más amo, pero... _no a golpes._

*Sai*

Soy Kinomoto Sai y tengo 15 años, soy el bajista de "Sadgasm", no hay nada interesante que contarles de mi vida, solo que nuca supe que fue ser querido, amado, hasta que conocí al amor de mi vida, Ino, pero la verdad no entiendo, la he visto tan distante estas últimas semanas, se que la he lastimado, la he herido, pero aun asi la amo, lo hago para protegerla, se que algo me oculta y lo averiguare, pero esto lo hago porque la AMO, porque tengo miedo a... _que me deje, eso es todo._

* Ten Ten*

Soy Akira Ten ten, tengo 16 años y la verdad no lo entiendo, estoy más delgada, eh dejado de comer, y no se fija en mí. Lo que más importa para los chicos es que sean delgadas ¿No? Porque, eh adelgazado mucho, y aún así ni una mosca me mira. Soy fea, estoy horrible. Ya no se qué hacer, hice mil dietas, hago mucho ejercicio y ¡Para nada! Ya estoy cansada de tener que escupir la comida en la ropa sucia, de meterme el dedo y rascarme la garganta, de no poder disfrutar lo que me gusta. Pero..._el sacrificio valga la pena. _

*Neji*

Soy Hyuga Neji, tengo 16 años y estoy arto, ¡Qué chica más enfadosa! me sigue a todos lados, ¡Dios!, si sigue así, descubrirá quien soy en realidad. No el amo, ¿Cuántas veces se lo tengo que decir? No puedo querer a una persona que te está siguiendo todo el día, como sanguijuela, ¡Es frustrante! y mucho más cuando estoy haciendo mi trabajo! Si me descubre, creo que tendré que hacer lo que más temía, matarla, acabar con ella, desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra, es cruel, pero... _así tienen que ser las cosas._


End file.
